Die Rose
by ProSanoLoqui
Summary: Hermine versucht einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. An wen? ... Songfic, OneShot


**Die Rose**

Disclaimer: Leider gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Ist meine erste Songfiction (zu dem Lied 'The rose' von Bette Midler), also seid so gnädig und schreibt ein Review :)

* * *

Betrübt starrte Hermine auf das leere Blatt vor ihr. Dann wanderten ihre Augen umher zu den auf den Boden liegenden zusammengeknüllten Zetteln. Was sollte sie nur schreiben? Entnervt seufzte sie. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem golden verzierten Füller. Ein Geschenk von ihren Eltern.

Müde griff Hermine sich an die Stirn, bevor sie einen Blick durch das Fenster nach draußen warf. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff unterzugehen. Goldene Strahlen durchdrangen die Luft und zerschnitten die Staubflocken vor ihr in der Luft. Alles war in ein warmes Rot getaucht. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dieses Panorama, das sich ihr bot, konnte an dem heutigen Tag wohl von nichts mehr übertroffen werden. Wind fuhr durch die herbstlich gefärbten Blätter der Bäume und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Helles Licht und tänzelnde Schatten. Farbspiele und glitzerndes Wasser. Warum inspirierte sie das alles nicht? Welch besserer Anblick konnte sich einem nur anbieten, wenn man gerade einen Liebesbrief schreiben wollte?

Na ja, Hermine musste zugeben, dass es kein richtiger Liebesbrief werden sollte. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, was sie wollte. Einfach nur ihre Gefühle ausdrücken. Die Gefühle, die sie empfand, seit sie ihn in diesem Sommer das zweite Mal besucht hatte. Aus Sympathie war mehr geworden. Aus Freundschaft war etwas erwachsen. Aber Hermine konnte nicht sagen, was…

**Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed.  
**_Manche sagen, Liebe ist ein Strom, der das zarte Schilf durchnässt.  
_**Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed.  
**_Manche sagen, Liebe ist eine Klinge, die deine Seele bluten lässt.  
_**Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need.  
**_Manche sagen, Liebe ist ein Hunger, ein unstillbares Verlangen._

Erschöpft platzierte Hermine ihren Kopf auf ihrem rechten Arm und schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn nicht, ich liebe ihn..." Stumm formte sie mit ihren Lippen die Worte, deren sie sich nicht sicher war. Er war auf jeden Fall in sie verliebt, also sollte es für sie eigentlich kein Problem sein, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen… und trotzdem. Bei mathematischen Formeln, Gleichungen, Gesetzen, Vorschriften, bei all diesen Dingen wusste sie, was zu tun war; diesen einen Brief zu schreiben, das erschien im Vergleich dazu doch als eine wahrlich lächerliche Aufgabe.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen…

**I say love, it is a flower, and you its only seed.  
**_Ich sage, Liebe ist eine Blume und du ihre einzige Saat._

Wer konnte das denn nun wieder sein? Genervt rappelte Hermine sich auf. Sie hatte Harry doch gesagt, er solle seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung selber erledigen, immerhin hatte sie ihm in dem Moment erst die Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben überreicht. Während Hermine sich wieder gerade auf ihrem Stuhl hinsetzte, rief sie: „Herein!"

Ein roter Haarschopf lugte durch den Türspalt vorsichtig ins Zimmer. Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Hey, Ron. Ist was?"

„Ähm… na ja, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht mal reden."

Verlegen trat Ron in den Raum. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und sah so aus der Wäsche, als würde er sich sehr unwohl fühlen und als ob ihm etwas peinlich wäre. Als Hermine ihn so sah, lachte sie:

„Ach, Ron. Wenn du meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke willst, dann kommst du zu spät. Die hat nämlich schon Harry einkassiert. Ausnahmsweise, versteht sich. Also, wie wäre es, wenn du ihn einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum besuchst, dann fühlt er sich wenigstens nicht so alleine unter den Wir-schreiben-die-Hausaufgaben-ab-weil-wir-selber-zu-faul-sind-um-etwas-zu-machen-Leuten."

Mit einem Hüsteln räusperte sich Ron, bevor er ansetzte:

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Ich… ähm…"

**It's the heard afraid of breaking, that never learns to dance.  
**_Es ist das Herz, das Angst hat zu zerbrechen, das niemals den Tanz erlernt.  
_**It's the dream afraid of waking, that never takes a chance.  
**_Es ist der Traum, voll Angst vorm Erwachen, der niemals die Chance ergreift.  
_**It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give.  
**_Es ist der, der nicht genommen werden wird, der anscheinend nicht in der Lage ist zu geben.  
_**And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live.  
**_Und die Seele, die Angst hat zu sterben, die niemals lernt zu leben._

„Was ist los?" Verdutzt und irritiert blickte Hermine Ron fragend an.

„Ich… ähm…" Ron hatte offenbar Schwierigkeiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden, denn andauernd fummelte er an seinem Hemd herum, das im Übrigen ziemlich verschwitzt aussah.

„Also… ich… ähm…"

„Nun rück schon raus."

„Ok… also… ich… ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

„Oh…"

Unschlüssig musterte Hermine ihren Freund. Meinte er es ernst? Natürlich. Nur wusste Hermine leider nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Mit diesem Geständnis hätte sie nie gerechnet.

„Aber… warum?"

„Hä?"

Nun war es an Ron, ratlos dreinzublicken.

„Da gibt es kein 'warum'… ich meine… es ist halt einfach so passiert… du weißt schon…"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht."

Gereizt sprang Hermine ruckartig auf. Hilflos stand Ron wie festgefroren an seiner Stelle, während Hermine anfing auf- und abzugehen. Nach einer Weile hakte Ron vorsichtig nach.

„Und…? Ich meine… was sagst du dazu?"

„Herrgott, Ron, was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Willst du es auf die harte Tour? Ok, das kannst du haben: ICH LIEBE DICH NICHT! Meine Güte, ich gebe zu, früher, als wir in der zweiten und dritten Klasse waren, da fand ich dich irgendwie ziemlich süß, aber mit der Zeit hat sich das gelegt. Ich empfinde nichts für dich, was über Freundschaft hinausgehen würde. Und mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es nicht fassen kann, dass du dir anscheinend sogar Chancen bei mir ausgerechnet hattest (denn sonst hättest du es mir nie gestanden): Es gibt jemand anderen! Verstehst du? Du machst damit nur unsere Freundschaft kaputt."

Verzweifelt suchte Hermine den Blickkontakt von Ron. Sie hatte es vielleicht zu direkt ausgedrückt, aber… wie sollte er es sonst kapieren? Zu ihrem Schrecken musste Hermine feststellen, dass Rons Augen wässrig wurden und erste Tränen sich zu bilden begannen. Das hatte sie doch nicht gewollt… er war es doch selbst schuld… Traurig senkte Hermine den Kopf. Ron, der in den ersten Sekunden noch mehr zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein schien, spürte anscheinend endlich wieder seine Lebensgeister, denn plötzlich drehte er sich um, rannte raus und schmiss dabei die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Zurück ließ er eine noch deprimiertere Hermine.

**And the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long.  
**_Und die Nacht ist zu einsam gewesen, und der Weg war viel zu lang.  
_**That you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong.  
**_Dass du denkst, dass Liebe nur für die Glücklichen und Starken sein kann._

Mittlerweile war die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwunden und zurück blieb in Hermine nur eine Leere, die die Dunkelheit der Nacht nicht füllen konnte. Alles Warme schien verschwunden. Doch als Hermine sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch setzte, bemerkte sie die Sterne, die mit ihrem Glanz nicht nur das schwarze Himmelszelt erleuchteten sondern auch in Hermines Herz stachen. Eine derartige Schönheit suchte wahrlich ihresgleichen. Wolkenschwaden ließen Teile des Firmaments verblassen, aber der silberne Mond schimmerte dafür umso heller.

Plötzlich ging Hermine ein Gedicht durch die Gedanken…

Vergiß, vergiß und laß uns jetzt nur dies  
erleben, wie die Sterne durch geklärten  
Nachthimmel dringen; wie der Mond die Gärten  
voll übersteigt. Wir fühlten längst schon, wies  
spiegelnder wird im Dunkeln; wie ein Schein  
entsteht, ein weißer Schatten in dem Glanz  
der Dunkelheit. Nun aber laß uns ganz  
hinübertreten in die Welt hinein  
die monden ist –

(Rainer Maria Rilke)

Und dann fühlte Hermine, wie sich etwas in ihrem Herzen verkrampfte. Sie war alleine, aber sie wollte nicht… Und in diesem Moment kamen ihr die Gedanken, die sie später in dem Brief niederschreiben würde.

_Ich leide. Mein Herz leidet. Ich bin mein Herz. Mein Herz wird verletzt. Durch die Schönheit, die mir widerfährt. Durch die Erkenntnis, zu der ich wegen dieser Schönheit gelange. Mein Herz wird geblendet von Licht. Mein Herz schreit. Aber es schreit nicht nach Hilfe. Es schreit nach dir. Ich höre seine Stimme und doch verstehe ich nicht seine Worte. Vielleicht ruft es_

„_Ich liebe dich." Oder aber es ruft_

„_Ich brauche dich." Vielleicht ruft es auch_

„_Ich vermisse dich." Aber wahrscheinlich schreit es alle diese Dinge gleichzeitig hinaus, so dass ich deswegen nicht in der Lage bin, die einzelnen Sätze auszumachen._

_Wir kennen uns seit mehr als zwei Jahren und doch habe ich bisher nie dieses Verlangen nach deiner Nähe verspürt._

_Anfangs fand ich dich nur nett. Dann warst du richtig sympathisch. Später wurdest du attraktiv. Und jetzt bist du… unersetzlich._

_Vielleicht brauchen wir beide noch unsere Zeit… aber denk daran, wir haben erst Herbst, bis zu den Sommerferien ist es noch lange. Dazwischen kommt noch der Winter… und wir werden sehen, was sich im Frühling daraus entwickelt hat._

_Ach, und übrigens, Ron hat aufgehört dich Vicky zu nennen. Für ihn bist du jetzt einfach nur Viktor Krum. Und für mich bist du der allergrößte Schatz._

_In Liebe, deine Hermine_

**Just remember that in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow,  
**_Denk einfach daran, im tiefsten Winter, von kaltem Schnee verdeckt,  
_**Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose.  
**_Liegt die Saat, die die Liebe der Sonne im Frühling zur Rose erweckt._

* * *

Also, ein Feedback wäre nicht schlecht ;) 


End file.
